If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up
by Claireyes
Summary: An Amazingphil / Danisnotonfire Phan fanfic. Personally I ship Phan, but I can't really say that it's real until either Dan or Phil confirms it. But until then, let's keep dreaming! (And this fic is a little help on the way) Enjoy! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hello peepz!  
This is my first fanfic, and I don't know If I should do a part 2, maybe if it's requested :) Please comment! I love criticism :)  
Enjoy! Amazingphil/danisnotonfire Phan  
-

"Phil, I'm home!" Dan shouted as he walked through the apartment door in his and his best friends flat. It was a rainy day in Manchester, and Dan had just been out getting some orange juice. Now his hair that earlier had been perfectly straight, looked curly and wet.  
Phil sat on the couch in the living room with his feet up on the cushions and his laptop in his lap.  
"I'm in here!" He called over his shoulder back to his friend. He'd been busy editing his newest video, but now he turned the laptop of, putting it down. Over his shoulder, he caught sight of Dan and smiled.  
"Raining? You're soaked."  
"Oh god, don't look at me" Dan chukled and covered his hair with his hand. "I have my hobbit hair again" his voice was stained with a heavy British accent. He pulled off his shoes and jacket, and walked into the kitchen, pouring a glass of orange juice to himself.  
"Want some?" he asked Phil, who leant against the countertop and nodded at Dan's offer while he brushed his dark hair out of his eyes.  
"It's not that bad, you could definitely have worse hair." He said. Suddenly he spotted a droplet of water running down Dan's face. He leand forward to point briefly at it.  
"Dan, you're dripping."  
"That's what she said!" Dan answered, laughing and did a snap and point thing with his hand. "No okay, you're right, I should go and get in the shower" he gave Phil the glass with juice, and their fingers brushed each other. Deep in Dan's stomach, butterflies began to move. Mentally, Dan shook his head. Phil was not gay... or at least he didn't think so. Could he be? Dan searched Phil's face for a brief moment. Was there something moving, in bright, blue eyes? Or had he just imagined it? He wasn't really sure.  
"Anyway, that about my hair... was that supposed to be a compliment?" he asked with a little laugh to break the tension. Phil himself was fighting not to grab hold of Dans hand againg, press against it hard, and never ever let go. He felt his breathing begin to falter, and he resisted the urge to lean in and kiss Dan right on his soft lips. His eyes darted to Dan's but then they dropped. Dan didn't like him in that way, couldn't ever like him that way. He cleared his throat gently, took a sip of his juice and ignored the fluttering in his chest. His words came without having thought about them.  
"Yeah, it was. I like your hair." He pressed his fingers to the cool glass of juice, examining the oragne liquid so he didn't have to meet Dan's eyes. Dan froze. Not knowing what to answer, he stutterd  
"uh thank you. I like you too"  
Oh crap. In his brain, Dan slapped himself. Had he just said that? He cleared his throat, turned walked quickly to the bathroom. As fast as he entered, he quickly shut and locked the door behind him. His whole body felt like it was on fire. A shaky laugh escaped his lips. Danisnotonfire, was really on fire for once. He shook his head, took three deep breaths and began to get ready for his nice, soothing shower.

Phil brought his almost-empty glass to his lips. Could Dan...'like' him? The same way that Phil 'liked' Dan? His mind was racing, replaying what his best friend just had said to him. Phil wandered to the bathroom, knocking tentatively on the door and hoping Dan hadn't gotten into the shower yet. They really needed to talk about this. He knocked again.  
"Dan? Are you in the shower?"  
Dan jumped when the knocks reached his ears.  
"No. I mean y-yes. But hang on, I'll put on a towel and open the door" Dans hands were shaking as he stepped out of the shower, and when he had wrapped a towel securely around his waist, he slowly opened the door.  
"Um…hi" he said  
Phil's eyes dropped momentarily to Dans bare chest before they darted back up, a hint of a blush high on his cheeks.  
"Hi." He blinked, twisted his hands together almost nervously and swept his hair across his face.  
"Um... You said that you 'Like Me'...what did that mean...exactly?" he said slowly and searched Dan's dark eyes.  
"Uh.. I.. I never meant to say it, only to think it" Dan answered awkwardly. Then, as he realized what he'd said, he facepalmed. He had done it again, talked before thinking. There lay a heavy fog of embarrassing silence over the two boys. After a while, Dan took a deep breath and nodded to himself.  
"Phil... I... ugh. Even if i never meant to say it out loud, every word was still true. I like you. No, Phil, actually I think I love you. And I understand if you don't feel the same. And I am really sorry if I've ruined our friendship forever, but all I've got is the truth, and here it is." There. He had said it. He waited for his best friend to react, every nerve in his body holding its breath. On a fleeting courage, Phil leant toward Dan, pressing his lips carefully but firmly to Dan's. Then he pulled away, blue eyes wide. His heart hammered in his throat, his hands dropping back to his sides. Dan's head was spinning and he had to remind himself to breathe. As he slowly got back to reality, Phil was turning away.  
"I'll uh, let you finish your shower" Phil said. Dan quickly raised his hand and put it on his best friends shoulder.  
"Join me, Phil" Dan said suddenly, his voice very low. "Join me" he said again, louder, to make sure that he was being heard. His lips were stinging, but in a nice sort of way. Like the sun was shining on those exact same places where Phil's lips had met his. Phil turned back to Dan, heat shimmering across his skin, settling in his stomach, and took a half-step into the bathroom. The thought of this, the simple idea of showering with Dan made his lips dry so he swallowed hard and smiled. His fingers found the hem of his shirt, and he pulled it off, letting it fall on top of dan's clothes on the floor. His eyes rose, pupils blown wide, to search Dan's and his hands fell to the button of his jeans, slipping it through hesitantly and ignoring the way his breath halted softly in his chest.  
As Phil started working with his clothing, Dan felt himself get hard. Was this really happening? Where all his dreams finally coming true? If this was a dream, he hoped that he would never wake up. Phil was now completely naked, and after dan had slipped out of the towel, so was he. The both boys grabbed a strong hold of eachothers hands and stepped into the shower together. Dans left hand traced up Phil's chest, touched his collarbones, stroked behind his ear and knotted itself to a fist in Phil's black, soft hair. He looked happily at those wonderful blue eyes, that he'd gotten lost in so many times before, and those pink, soft little lips, that he'd wanted so close. He pulled Phil in for a soft, very passionate kiss, and their lips moved in harmony as the warm water came on and soaked them both


	2. Chapter 2

Dan sat up in his bed, startled, but he wasn't really sure of what. He looked around him. At the current time, the world around him was lacking enough light to create colors, so everything was in black and white. Suddenly, pictures came flooding through his head. Him and Phil, kissing, smiling, standing forehead to forehead in a warm embrace. Those pictures… what was they called again? Ah, that's right – memories. Dan smiled, and sunk back down on the bed. He closed his eyes and replayed what had happen earlier that night.  
They'd stood there, kissing, touching each other's bodies with love and lust. Then they had gone into the shower together. Times to times they had stop kissing, because both of them was smiling so bad that all they could do was just lean back and catch their breaths. And finally, they had talked. A lot. About them, their secrets and thoughts about each other, how they both had been holding back, but at the same time been trying to give small, barely noticeable hints to each other. As Dan lay there, thinking, he suddenly noticed that all they really had talked about was the past, and the present. Not the future. He wrote a mental note to himself that he would bring that up with phil as fast as he could. But of course, he would kiss Phil good morning before he did anything else. A smile began spreading across Dans' face, and he lifted his hand to play thoughtfully with his own hair. He noticed that it was curly; he hadn't blow-dried it, or straightened it after the shower. Oh god, he must have looked like rubbish to Phil. Oh well, Phil had seen him in his hobbit hair before, it wasn't really a big deal.  
But as Dan drifted back to sleep he wrote another mental note to himself that he would take a new shower in the morning, because he couldn't possibly be clean from this nights shower. Well, at least not on the outside. On the inside, however, he was shining.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, here's the next chapter, yey!  
So I know Dan and Phil has moved to London, but I think I'm going to keep them in Manchester for a while in the story, and maybe make them move further on. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy chapter three! Remember to review and all that :) Love you! (Oh and before you start reading the story I'd just like to thank you all that left so much wonderful feedback, it made me very happy and helped a lot! Thank you!)  
-

It was one of those days when you wake up and just want to open the window, float out and tumble around in the air. Although Dan knew he couldn't fly, he got out of his bed, opened the window and leaned out. The sun was shining, and the sky was bright indigo with no clouds in sight. This was very rare to foggy, rainy Manchester, so Dan felt that it was his duty as a human being to go out, soak in vitamin D and enjoy the sunshine. He'd just check his twitter first, he thought to himself. And maybe watch that new video someone had uploaded the other day. And oh yeah, he remembered that one of his old friends named Ashley turned 22 today, he had to text her or something.  
Suddenly, the door opened behind Dan's back. Dan closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly upwards towards the sun, smiling to himself. He heard the door close again, then footsteps, and finally he felt a cheek being pressed against his left shoulder and a feather light hand landing on his hip.  
"Well good morning" He said, without opening his eyes, thinking back at that day when they both finally admitted their true feeling for each other, realizing that it was exactly a month ago today.  
"Did you sleep well?" Said Phil, closing his eyes as well and leaning his head on Dan's bare shoulder, trying to get some of the warmth to land on his face.  
"I guess. But I don't remember what I dreamt. Imagine if they create like a machine in the future, which will like, record your dreams. Wouldn't that be awesome?" Answered Dan, opening his eyes and looking out over the green, grey and now very reflective city. There was a moment of silence as Phil considered the thought, creating a mental image of the object in his head.  
"What if you had a nightmare?" He opened his eyes and turned his head towards Dan, his chin resting on Dans clavicle.  
"Then you just wouldn't watch it" Dan chuckled, using his hand to gesture while he talked.  
"Hm… probably not" Phil mumbled. Then he wrapped his arms around Dan and pressed his nose against Dan's cheekbone.  
"Although if it was a dream about you I'd rewatch it seventy-eight times" He whispered, giving Dans throat a little kiss.  
"I don't get you, Phil. But I still love you" Dan said, turning his body to muffle Phil's hair.  
"Hey!" He said in protest and playfully slapped Dan's hand away with his own. Dan laughed and gave Phil a quick kiss. Then he turned and started walking out the room.  
"You know, you really need to have higher thoughts about yourself. You're very attractive, really" Dan didn't answer, but for a brief moment, there was a shining smile on his face.

Phil's black shoes hit the sunlit pavement with a thud as he landed on the spot where Dan had been moments before. Dan stood to his right, laughing, but with his eyes focused on Phil, concentrating. Phil jumped for him and again, and just like before, Dan managed to slip away and avoid Phil's flying arms.  
"Oh, that one was so close, maybe if you try again?" Dan mocked Phil, and in response, Phil stuck his tongue out.  
"Since when did you get so fast?" He panted and sat down on the edge of the fountain that was located about a hundred feet from their apartment. Dan chuckled and began to walk over to Phil, but suddenly he stopped, and put his arms waist high, looking ready to run any minute.  
"So does this mean you give up?" He asked playfully. Phil looked back at Dan, taking in his chocolate colored eyes, his hair that had begun to curl up a bit thanks to the damp air around the fountain, and his flawless face, waiting for Phil to respond. He nodded.  
"You win, I give up" He said. "But watch out, next time I'll get you!  
Dan sat down next to Phil, taking his hand and twisting their fingers together.  
"You will never get me. I will forever be the master of tag" Dan leaned and kissed Phil's forehead. An old lady with a pale white dress walked past them and smiled as she saw their combined hands. Suddenly, Phil had an idea. He looked at Dan, and began to talk.  
"Dan. You know what?" In response Dan shrugged. Phil bit his lip. "I- I'm not sure if I should do this or not" he said and looked up at Dan from underneath his black bangs.  
"Phil you can do whatever you want. This world is our playground. When we have each other now, nothing can go wrong" Dan said, put his hand on Phil's yellow and white checkered shirt, and smiled his Dan smile, the one when one corner of his mouth is raised, but he still has dimples. Phil loved that smile, it made him want to asdfghjkl. He took a deep breath, keeping his innocent mask on so that Dan wouldn't suspect anything  
"Well if you say so… Because I wanted to um… TAG!" Phil suddenly shouted and poked Dan in the ribs. Dan gave out a small "yelp" and thanks to his ticklish-ness he began to flail his arms around, accidentally hitting Phil on his chest. Phil felt himself loose balance, and as he fell backwards he clenched his hands reflexively, grasping any solid thing he could get a hold on. And that solid thing just so happened to be Dan. The young boys tumbled down into the cold water of the fountain, instinctively holding their breaths and closing their eyes. Dan found himself floating on his back underneath the surface, with his neck arched so that when he opened his eyes, he saw an upside-down underwater Phil staring back at him. Now the fountain was definitely not deep at all, probably just about five feet or something, but still both Dan and Phil felt it necessary to stay underwater for just a little while longer. Slowly, and without letting the blurry Phil with flowing hair leave his eyes, Dan rolled over, so that he was positioned belly down. Neither of the boys needed to move their arms or legs to come closer to each other - It was as if there was some sort of magnetism between them. They drew closer, both with puffy, exaggerated, airfilled cheeks, until they both floated nose to nose, still with open eyes. Then they both kissed.  
Kissing underwater was a wonderful experience, Dan thought. Although their moving space was limited, they twirled and rolled as their lips and bodies passionately worked together, Phils hand on Dan's lower back and Dans hand on Phils cheekbone. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. Phil felt his pulse speed up from the rush and excitement of kissing Dan, and a bit unwillingly, he broke the kiss to throw his head back, crash through the surface and draw a deep breath of fresh air. Well, as fresh as air in Manchester can be. Dan sat on his knees opposite of Phil, wiping his hair out if his eyes and trying to style it, even though it was wet. He wore a white t-shirt, which thanks to the water now was completely see-through. He looked up, faking to be upset.  
"You.. you ruined my hair!" He said over dramatically and threw himself towards Phil  
"No one ruins my hair! I'll get you! I'll – Argh!" Dan shouted as Phil splashed away from him, splattering water in Dans face. The boys begun to wrestle in the fountain, laughter and little shrieks emerging from them time to time. A couple of minutes later, Dan was declaired the winner, as he was the strongest one, and because Phil completely lost control over his own body when Dan kissed him.  
"It's unfair!" exclaimed Phil as they were climbing back over the fountains wall. "You cheated!" Dan just chuckled in response.  
"I can't see how kissing you is cheating" He said, overacting his innocence. Phil raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged, and let Dan be Dan. They grabbed hands and Phil gave Dan a kiss on the cheekbone as they began to walk in the direction leading to their apartment, both knowing exactly what to do with each other when they came back home…


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE READ!

This is probably my longest chapter so far, yey! My biggest inspiration in this part comes from thewaydansmiles and her awesome Imagines! Go and check her out for me, will ya? Also, while I wrote this I felt that I could add a little more smut here and there, but please tell me what you guys want, if it needs more or less, or whatever. I just want you guys, for at least five minutes, to be in a happy, cute place (with Dan and Phil) with a smile on your faces. So please, leave a review, short or long, it doesn't really matter :) wow you actually read it? ^^ all of it? fank youu! (you are awesome) 3  
-

The television bleeped as it was turned on. Immediately you could hear a man's voice start talking about the taxes going up, the Swedish ambassador acting like a fool and a newly founded project to help children in need. Phil was sat on the sofa in his usual internetting position; his laptop in his knee, the feet curled under himself and a cup of tea next to him. Dan came in, holding a bowl of cereal in his hands and sat down next to his boyfriend. It was ten am and a rainy cloud had over the night lowered itself over the city of Manchester, making the windows spotted with raindrops, creating a very cozy and dull mood.  
"Is there anything interesting on?" Dan asked with his mouth full of Phils' homemade version of frosted shreddies.  
"Dan, don't talk with food in your mouth, that's rude. And gross" Phil said without letting his eyes leave the computer screen. Dan chuckled and tilted his head upwards as he spoke, trying to prevent the content in his mouth from spilling.  
"Oh come on, how can you not find this attractive as hell?" He gave out another little laugh and shuffled in more cereal in his mouth. Phil looked over at him, raising an eyebrow and giggling as Dan pulled a highly unattractive face, although Phil still found it amazing.  
There was a moment of silence as he returned his attention the twitter page in front of him, and Dan continued to scoop his breakfast into his mouth. The news reporter now spoke about some popular fur product that was being sold worldwide, and that the animal that was being harmed in the making of it. They warned for shocking and disturbing images. Phil suddenly cried out loud, ducked down while roughly pushing away the laptop and taking cover in Dans lap. Dan spilled almost half of the bowls content on them both.  
"Ugh… what are you – PHIL!" Dan groaned and shook away some milk from his hand  
"That is so horrible" Phil silently sobbed. As Dan's ears picked up the faint sound of Phil painful moans, he forgot his frustration, put down the bowl on the ground and bent over Phil. Carefully he put his hands on his friends shoulder to give him some comfort.  
"Hey Phil, c'mon- Hush, it's okay man.." Phil jolted straight up. His eyes was wet but he wasn't crying.  
"No Dan! It's not okay! How do they even sleep at night, those horrible, evil, stupid, mentally retarded poop persons!" Dan couldn't help but give up a little smile, whilst continually stroking Phils arms and hands.  
"You really have the best insults, Phil. And yes, really, it's okay. I know, it's horrible, but you are not there. You are here, in this city, in this warm house, in a soft, nice couch, next to me, your boyfriend" Dan looked up at Phil from underneath his eyelashes. "Ok?" After a few seconds of hesitation, Phil nodded.  
"Ok" Dan nodded as well and squeezed Phil's wrist. Then he turned to mop up all the wet mess around them. Phil sniffed and wiped his hand across his face.  
"...oh and by the way, have you seen my new shirt?" Phil straightened up, pointing at the clothing he was wearing. Dan tried to hold himself but burst out laughing.  
"You're so random Phil! Weren't you just crying about some animals across the planet?"  
"Yes, but you told me to move on and so I did... Kind of. Anyway, the shirt!" Dan shook his head and gave the piece of clothing a quick glance.  
"Yeah your shirt is.. wait, Phil!" Dan's eyes bolted straight back to Phil's torso. "You got _another_ checkered shirt!?" Dan facepalmed. Phil just shrugged.  
"What! I really like this one, and a lot of people has been saying that purple would suit me"  
"Yes, and they are right, purple would really suit you, but that's not purple, that's pink"  
"No it's not! Maybe like purple fading to pink-ish, but other than that I actually thinks it bring out my..."  
"Your femininity. That is pure pink" Dan interrupted him.  
"But do you think it suits me?" Phil did a little twist and strook a goofy pose, making Dan laugh again.  
"yeah, whatever" Dan stood up, taking of his milk and cereal stained t-shirt. Phil tried not to stare at his bare, to him perfect chest. Whilst returning his attention to the screen to stop himself from throwing his whole being over Dan he said:  
"Oh you love it!" Dan began walking away, chuckled a little and answered:  
"You know I do"

It was late in the afternoon and the city was now flooded with people making their way home after a long day at work. Phil on the other hand, had just begun with his. He had just uploaded a new video to YouTube, and now he was checking and responding to some of the comments. Some girl named "CounquerGravity" had commented something about Phan. Phil scrolled down a bit more only to see five hundreds of fangirls saying the exact same thing and then at the bottom of the page he saw Dan's comment, a response to them, throwing it off and blaming it on something else. Phil shook his head. For how long would this keep on going? For how long was he supposed to hide his true self to the people.. No, the world that was more and more becoming his lifestyle? But at the same time he was so frightened of what might happened if he and Dan just exposed their so long hidden secret. How would the subscribers react? If they told them - would it mean sacrificing his so called "fame" for love, but without a life? Like, what if everyone got really angry – then maybe neither he or Dan would be able to go outside without getting beaten down. But... perhaps he was overreacting, overthinking, overexaggerating... just overdoing it? Phil didn't know. He was so scared, and he was scared of being scared, and he hated it. Angrily he slammed the laptop shut, pushing it away and going over to take a shower. Just something that would help him think clearly for a minute. As he started walking towards the shower Dan entered the room.  
"Oh, are about to take a shower?" He asked, reaching down towards his belt, immediately starting to unbuckle it. Phil nodded.  
"Yeah, I felt that I needed to take a break from reality, just for a quick moment" Phil smiled a half-hearted smile.  
"Mind if I join you?"Dan asked carefully, noticing the sad and tired tone in Phil's voice. Phil smiled and looked at his boyfriend  
"Yes, I'd like that"

Once again, they were united. Almost as the same soul, but in two different bodies. Panting, Phil leaned on Dan, letting his arms find their way around him and laying his head on Dan's wet, strong chest. Dan stroked Phils hair in response and whispered softly into his ear.  
"I love you. And I will keep on doing that until my heart stops beating. Promise me you will do the same – that you will stay with me. I would break without you" Slowly, Phil leaned back, without letting go of Dan's waist and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"I promise"


End file.
